Hope's Return
by Bruianor
Summary: Jasmine and Jennifer Potter were twins. Then, Halloween 1981 came, and Jasmine was left alone with her parents, and Jennifer was no more. But then, 13 years later, Hope Returns to the Magical World. Dark Wizards! Beware... Fem!Harry, GWL, Twin and Motherly!Soul Bond, Pairings undecided. Rated T for now.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Also, please let me know if I have any grammar errors.**

* * *

" _The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied Him, Born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord shall mark the One as his Equal… And the One shall loose Hope, only to find Hope once again in Dire time… And the One shall have the power the Dark Lord knows not… And the Dark lord shall fall at the hands of both the One and Hope, for they cannot survive whilst the Dark Lord lives…The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies… and Hope shall be lost as the tenth does."_

These were the words that drove a young family into hiding. For you see, this family wasn't a normal family, well not in the full sense of the word four you and me, for they were a magical family. James Potter was a wizard, and his wife Lily Potter-nee-Evans was a witch. Whilst they came from opposite ends of the social spectrum, he from a wealthy and long family of wizards (or a Pureblood if you prefer) and she from a normal, non-magical family (a Muggle-Born [Mud-blood if you were a purist, rude, or-all-round jerk and a bad person] to the magical), they were both magical and attended the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nonetheless.

He became a renowned Auror, a police officer for the Magical World, and she was training and studying to become a Charms teacher.

I'm getting off topic here. Back to the important things. They went into hiding because the magical community was in a state of civil war. One thing to have very clear in mind when speaking of this, is that the British Magical World is that-as a whole- is a very recluse, divided, and racist community. I'm not saying that every wizard and witch is a racist bigot, but the majority was. You see, your standing in the social ladder depended solely on two things. The amount of gold in your vaults, and the blood that flowed through your veins. If your family was made up entirely of witches and wizards all the way to its beginning, then you were a Pureblood. If your family was made up of a Pureblood wizard or witch and a witch or wizard whose family wasn't made up entirely of witches and wizards, you were a Half-blood. If your parents were muggles (non-magical people), you were a Muggle-Born. Bellow the Muggle-Born were the so called "Half-Breeds", people with the bad luck to have been bitten by a vampire or werewolf, or who had a parent who wasn't entirely human. And the even below these "half-Breeds" were the magical creatures, Vampires, Veela, Centaurs, Goblins, etc.

I'm getting off track again. Back to the civil war. Well, you see, since the early second half of the 20th century, Magical Britain had been terrorized by a Dark Wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. This Dark Wizard spoke of making Magical Britain Great again, by purifying it, ergo, eliminating all that wasn't purely magical, ergo, the Muggle-Born and the Half-Bloods. His words captivated a large part of the Pureblooded Elite, who viewed themselves as royalty and worthy of everything under the sky, and the sky as well. These Pureblood lords and ladies went to this Dark Wizard and pledged themselves to him. This marked the birth of a group of Purist-Fanatics called the Death Eaters. In time, this Dark Wizard became so powerful that the public feared even mentioning his name, giving him the monikers "He Who Must Not Be Named" and "You Know Who". This Dark Wizards was so powerful; he feared no-one, except for Albus Dumbledore. This man, this beacon of Light, was the only one who could face Lord Voldemort on even ground, and his vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix were his response to Voldemort's Death Eaters. Both James and Lily were members of the Order, and repeatedly fought against the Dark Wizard and his forces to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Back to the reason this family went into hiding. Well, both James and Lily had faced this Dark Wizards three times and had lived to tell the tale, and where expecting twins when Albus Dumbledore told them of the aforementioned Prophecy, and told them that the Dark Wizard knew of it as well. Since Lily was due around July, the seventh month of the year, Albus recommended that they leave the comfort of Potter Manor in northern Wales, and head to a safe and unknown location. So, James and Lily packed the most essential things and left for a removed cottage the Potters owned in Godric's Hollow in England's West Country. Only their closest friends knew of this move; James' school friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew; Minerva McGonagall, the Longbottoms, and of course, Albus Dumbledore. For added security, Albus cast a very powerful charm to hide them better, the Fidelius Charm. This charm hid something and only those who knew of the secret could find or know of it, and only the one known as the Secret Keeper could share the secret. Before the charm was cast, it was decided that James' best friend Sirius Black would be the secret Keeper.

A month after they went into hiding, on July 31st 1980, Lily gave birth to two beautiful girls, Jasmine and Jennifer. They were both adored by all who saw them. Jasmine had wild black hair and vivid green eyes, while Jennifer had red hair and hazel eyes. And they were happy. For over a year, the new parents indulged and spoiled their daughters, but for some reason, they were uncomfortable when both Albus and Peter were around them. Both Lily and James were astounded to find out that their daughters shared a Soul Bond, as was demonstrated whenever one wanted to see the other and they were in different rooms, the other would always find the way to get to her. The Healers they consulted with told them that this kind of bond was very rare, but what it said about the girls was that they would always be connected. It was a bond that would let them share feelings, thoughts and comfort when they needed it.

* * *

A year after the girls were born, Sirius came to James and Lily and told them to change the Secret Keeper. He told them that he was too big of a target to be useful, as he had already been captured by the Death Eaters on more than one occasion. So they secretly made Peter the Secret Keeper, but Sirius would continue acting like he kept the secret, to throw the Death Eaters off track.

Soon after it has Halloween 1981, and both James and Lily had been invited to dinner at a nice restaurant by the Longbottoms, who were good friends of the Potters. So, after leaving the twins in the care of James' parents, the couple left to have some fun and unwind. Being trapped within ones home for over a year with little chance and opportunity to leave was very stressing, for both couples, as the Longbottoms were also hiding from the Dark Wizard because they had a son a day before the Potters.

But as they left the safety of their home, they didn't notice a short and squat hooded figure watching them from the shadows. Once the couple had apparated away to meet their friends the figure called forth his Master.

"What is it, Wormtail?" a tall and thin hooded figure hissed as it appeared.

"M-m-master, the P-p-potters h-h-have left their home, w-w-without the ch-ch-children" stuttered Wormtail.

"Have they?" the figure spoke, and Wormtail nodded. "Good work, Wormtail. Lord Voldemort is very pleased" the now revealed Dark Wizard said. "Now, stand aside, I have a date with destiny!" he said.

Wormtail bowed and left, not wanting to witness the results of his cowardice. The Dark Wizard walked up to the cottage, and blasted open the door. Once inside he found a startled old couple in the living room, and with a lazy wave of his hand killed them both before they could react. Then he headed to the nursery on the second floor, where the two infant girls were playing. He entered the nursery and surveyed the room. He saw two girls giggling and gurgling at each other as they demonstrated their 'ability' with accidental magic.

"So, one of you is to be the one to defeat me?!" he questioned. "Me, the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever known?!"

Both girls looked at him and stopped their playing. In their eyes he saw amusement and curiosity, and then they burst laughing.

"So, you laugh in the presence of Lord Voldemort? We`ll see about that" he said, and raised his wand at the red haired girls and said " _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ " and a vivid green ball of light sped from his wand tip towards the laughing girl. As it hit the girl, instead of seeing her fall back lifelessly, he say part of the spell rebound towards him and, perhaps most strange of all, the girl was glowing with a lilac-golden aura. The spell hit him and his body exploded, his soul fleeing the house, but not before a sliver split from it and entered a cut on young Jasmine's forehead. The wound healed somewhat and left a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Both girls were flung back, and were rendered unconscious as the roof and part of the room exploded with the Dark Wizard.

Minutes later, a tall white bearded man arrived at the scene, and inspected both girls, and the cut on Jasmine's head caught his attention. He cast an analyzing spell on it and grinned somewhat evilly as the results showed.

"Well, so you did defeat him, or at least derailed his plans and bought us some breathing room and time. We`ll have some very busy years ahead of us, that's for sure."

He then looked over at Jennifer, and contemplated her for a moment before turning his wand at her.

"Too bad that I only need one of you for my plans. After all, the Greater Good needs only _One_ Hero and _One_ Leader, and that would be your sister and me. But don't worry; after she defeats Voldemort once and for all, she will be joining you, as she would have outlived her usefulness to me, after leaving all of her possessions, gold and inheritance to me, of course."

With that he pointed his wand at the unconscious girl and said " _ **Vade In Flamma Ignis!**_ " from his wand tip a fiery brown orb sped towards the girl. This time she also glowed, but the curse didn't rebound, and the girl burned to a pile of ashes, and was no more. What did happen when she glowed was that the old man's wand exploded, burning his hand and throwing him back towards the wall.

As he was getting up, he was almost bowled over by a frantic Lily and a worried James. What they didn't know, was that as Jasmine and Jennifer had a bond, they also had a bond with Lily. So, having just sat down in the restaurant, Lily suddenly seized up, and paled. She didn't know how to explain it, but she _knew_ that something awful was happening back home. She didn't know what, but she did know that her babies were in danger. She got up, grabbed James and apparated back home, where she found the majority of the second floor was blown apart, and had caught fire that was dying out.

She ran inside, saw her dead in-laws, and ran up to the nursery, where she almost bowled over the old man, and was frozen in place as she saw a large robe bundled on the floor, one of her daughters was crying, and that there was a pile of ash on the other side of the room. The only thing that could identify the pile of ash as her other daughter was a small pendant that was lying on top of it. As her brain finally caught up with what it had seen and had processed it, she slowly moved to where Jasmine was crying, picked her up, and broke down, crying and wailing with her daughter, over the loss of her sister.

James stood in the doorway, a sullen look on his face, and helped the old man to stand.

"What happened, Albus?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, James. I had placed some alarm wards around the house, to alert me if you were in trouble." The now recognized Albus said. "I felt them pulse with Dark Magic, and raced here to see what was going on. When I arrived, I had to take down a very nasty ward that was erected not 10 minutes ago. Once I took it down, the roof and part of the second floor exploded. I raced up here, and when I entered, Jennifer was burning with fire, and I tried to put it out, but as I was casting a possible counter-curse, she exploded with my wand and knocked me back" he continued. "Then you arrived…."  
"Who could have done this?" the still shell-shocked father asked.

"Judging by the robe and wand lying on the floor, we can be sure that this was the last action of Lord Voldemort, James." Albus answered.

"James, Lily, I know that you are grieving, but know that Jasmine here vanquished the Dark Lord, she _is_ the child of prophecy, and she is the Girl Who Lived…"

* * *

And so started the legend of Jasmine Potter, the Girl Who Lived. The remaining Potters moved back into Potter Manor, and lived a somewhat easy life. They buried and mourned their lost family, but in time, the wound healed. It left an ugly scar, but it healed. The pain of the loss lessened its weight over them nine years after the attack. Jasmine grew loved, but she felt as if something was missing within her. She felt as if there was a hole in her very soul, a hole that was somewhat covered by something else, alien to herself. She grew up with tales of her parents' life at Hogwarts, learning how to prank with her dad and uncles Sirius and Remus, or Padfoot and Moony. Her mum also taught her to read and write. She went to a Muggle School until she was ten, her dad taught her how to fly a broom, and learned to play Quidditch with her family.

And then, on her eleventh birthday, she received her Hogwarts Letter, telling her that she had been accepted to study within its Hallowed Halls.

On September the 1st, she boarded the Hogwarts express where she met her best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three of them were sorted into Gryffindor House, where they shared numerous adventures, both in and out of the classroom, and some of them; well, let's just say that some of them weren't either legal or safe.

On her first year, she was involved in a convoluted plot to lure the supposed Dark Lord out of hiding with the mythical Philosopher's Stone, and artifact that could give eternal life and riches to its holder. In the end, it resulted in the death of a possessed professor, the flight of the Dark Wizard's spirit and the supposed destruction of said artifact.

On her second year, there was a beast set loose on the castle that was attacking the students. After some investigating, they discovered that the beast was a Basilisk, and that it lived in a mythical room crated by one of the founders of the school, Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. The attacks continued, and Hermione was petrified, and Ron's sister Ginny was abducted by the beast. After 'acquiring' (cough- _kidnapping-and-blackmail-_ cough) the services of a fraud professor, Jasmine and Ron found the Chamber, but were separated after a section of the tunnel collapsed on top of them. She faced a shade of the Dark Wizard and the Basilisk, defeated them both and rescued Ginny. This was also the year that they discovered that Jasmine had the gift of Parsel-tounge, or snake speak.

On her Third year, the school was put under guard by Dementors, foul creatures that fed on happiness and souls, because of a dangerous escapee from the prison fortress of Azkaban. For some reason Jasmine was affected more than the rest of the students, so much so that during one Quidditch game, the Dementors swarmed the pitch and attacked her. She fell from a height of 150 feet towards the ground, and was saved by Headmaster Dumbledore. At the end of the year, the escapee was captured by the Dementors and executed.

During the time that Jasmine was at Hogwarts, James continued to work as an Auror, being promoted to the position of Head Auror, working directly under the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE Amelia Bones. Meanwhile, Lily finished her studies and became a Charms Mistress, and postulated to teach at Hogwarts, to finally be given a position as assistant instructor to Professor Flitwick, the current Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House, by the beginning of 1994, Jasmine's fourth year at Hogwarts.

For everyone, the 1994 school year at Hogwarts was going to be very, very special. You see, this was the year that brought back an old tradition within the Magical World as a whole that was discontinued: the Tri-Wizard-Tournament; in which three schools, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute would compete against each other in very dangerous tasks to gain a grand sum of money and a place in the almanacs of history. The three schools would gather in one of the schools, the host of the event, an impartial judge would then select one student from each school, and the three champions would compete for the glory of their school.

Although, not all was so good and shiny this year, for during the summer, after the Quidditch World Cup Finals, the site and stadium of the Finals was attacked by people dressed in Death Eater regalia, and the Dark Lord's signal, a giant skull that had a snake for a tongue, was displayed in the sky. And Jasmine kept having weird nightmares about white baby-like-things killing an old man, and even stranger dreams about a strange golden armored, lilac winged female warrior fighting in a huge battlefield against even stranger and ugly monsters. _What's with that?_ She asked herself.

* * *

 **October 31** **st** **, 1994, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland.**

"… and the Hogwarts Champion is….. Cedric Diggory!" cried Albus, as he read the last piece of parchment spewed from the Goblet of Fire, the Tri-wizard Tournament's impartial judge.

The great hall, Hufflepuff Table especially, burst into raucous applause as Hogwarts' Champion rose from his seat and went to join the other two Champions in the Great Hall's side chamber.

Just as he closed the side door though, the Goblet of fire did something unusual: its flames changed color again and from it flew two pieces of parchment, which were caught by the Headmaster.

He read the first and said out loud "Jasmine Potter! And…" Then he looked at the second one and paled. Steeling himself, he shakily said "Jennifer Potter!"

Lily Potter paled from where she was sitting at the teachers table, and her eyes started welling with tears. James Potter, also present as part of the Auror detail present for the Tournament, looked like he wanted to murder someone.

And Jasmine looked like she was punched in the gut.

But before anything could be said and done, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall started thundering and gathering clouds which started circling each other in a fluffy and cloudy maelstrom. And from its center a beam of light shone down into the Great Hall. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard and from the maelstrom flew a tall golden armored-lilac winged- hooded figure which crashed into the floor in front of the Goblet of Fire, and went limp.

TBC

* * *

 **So yeah….. guess who? *chuckles sheepishly***

 **Hey guys! This is another Bunny that started eating my brain out recently, and it was so bad that I couldn't concentrate, so I decided to write it, so that it may leave me be.**

 **So this is another Twins Who Lived story, but with a twist, in which one of the twins didn't live in the technical sense of the word. If by reading this chapter you haven't figured it out, I am making this as a crossover between Harry Potter and Diablo.**

 **And for those who may ask, this story doesn't have a spoiled princess Jasmine (Fem!Harry), bitch Lily, arrogant James or fame addicted Potters. Jasmine is almost the same as Cannon Harry, but with a few modifications, mainly that she was raised as both a witch and a muggle, but still is humble as Harry was. She still met Ron and Hermione in the Hogwarts Express, and ignored Draco as in Cannon, but in this story she is a better student, sort of like the balance between Ron and Hermione, that is, she was at the top half of the class, but still liked goofing off and playing Quidditch or Chess.**

 **ATTENTION: THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE GREEDY AND SCHEEMING WEALSEYS, BUT RON IS STILL THE JEALOUS PRAT HE IS IN CANNON.**

 **Also if you hadn't figured out yet, this story will have a scheming, manipulative bearded bastard named Albus Dumbledore and he stole the Stone at the end of Jasmine's first year and is producing the Elixir of Life for himself, and has Fawkes as a forced familiar (cough- _SLAVE!_ -cough).**

 **Hopefully next chapter will have Jennifer's side of things explained, and our mystery winged figure lying limply in the Great Hall.**

 **Lastly, I'm putting this as a notice that I will take down some of my other stories, as they were experiments on my part…aaaaaaannnnnnddd, I kinda lost all related files to some of them….. cough-cough.**

 **Ahem,**

 **So….**

 **Yeah!**

 **Peace Out!**

 ***runs away zig-zagging around the room and out of the door***


End file.
